


Hands Down

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Simon has a thing about Mal's hands.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Porn Battle V (The Fifth Dimension)





	Hands Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on livejournal in 2008 for the Porn Battle V prompt "Mal/Simon, hands".
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Translations in mouse over and at the end.

* * *

**Hands Down**

Simon's noticed Mal's hands right from the start. Whether it's the way they hold chopsticks, or the way he picks up a coffee mug, Simon's noticed. He's seen the gentleness of a caring touch, and felt the strength of a punch, but he's never felt the urgency in them that he's feeling now. 

Rough, callused fingers skim over his skin as Mal divests him of his shirt and vest with no finesse, buttons he can ill afford to lose popping off and pinging on the floor never to be found again. Undershirt pulled roughly over his head with barely any time for co-operation before Mal's pushing him against the bulkhead. The cold metal at his back contrasting sharply to Mal's hands, hot on his chest, thumb and finger pinching his nipple, drawing forth a low groan even as Mal whispers in his ear, thigh shoved between his legs. "That's it, Doc. Let me hear you. Ain't no one around but us. Wanna know you like it."

And he does, more than he ever thought possible. He seizes Mal's head and drags their mouths together for a hungry kiss, all need and lust and tongue and teeth, as he rides Mal's thigh, wanting more, more skin, more friction, more everything. He'd crawl inside Mal if he could, just to be closer to his strength, his courage, his absolute certainty that they're alone.

When Mal's hands work his pants open and one slips in to palm his cock, he swears his heart stops beating, but when Mal starts to pump him, it races, and he throws his head back, mouth open, gasping for air. His fingers clutch at Mal's shoulders, hips following the pace of Mal's hand, and words spill off his tongue. "Oh, god, Mal, faster. Please. Yes. Don't stop, please. Yes.Yes, _tiān a_ , yes! Oh, god, oh, my _god_."

He'd sink to the deck if it wasn't for Mal pulling him forward to lean against him. Every bone in his body has melted, and his legs just won't support him any longer. If he can ever catch his breath, he'll make Mal feel this way, too, because there's nothing in the 'verse quite like the euphoria that has him wishing they'd taken time to find a bed just so he could lie down for a while. Stretched out next to Mal, both stripped bare, lost in the lassitude that follows _xìng lè_ , is his favorite place to be.

Tilting his head slightly, he flicks his tongue over Mal's jaw, savoring the salty flavor he finds there, the drag of stubble against his tongue rekindling desire. Cupping Mal's cock through pants that are now even tighter than usual, Simon glances up through his eyelashes at him, a small smile on his lips. "What would you like me to do about this?" 

Mal's chuckle rumbles through Simon's bare chest, and his smile widens as Mal's hips rock forward into his hand. "Been thinking about that mighty fine ass of yours all day. Care to oblige?"

Sliding the heel of his hand up Mal's cock with a bit more pressure than is absolutely necessary, his smile turns devilish. "Oh, I think we could come to an equitable agreement. Your place or mine?"

Mal's smile is just as devilish, and it sends heat through him like nothing else can. "Was actually thinking about bending you over the rail. Take you right out in the open, where anyone could see."

His eyes widen in shock and disbelief, not quite sure if Mal is joking. "You're…not serious?"

"Nah, not this time." Mal's laughter is a rare thing and it brings an involuntary smile of joy to his own face as his arms wrap around Mal's waist and he treasures the moment.

"Good." Still smiling, he nods and steps away from the warmth of Mal's support, hooking his pants so they won't fall and gathering up his discarded clothing. "Because everyone else may be sleeping at the moment, but there's no guarantee they'll stay that way. And I'd just as soon not be discovered in flagrante delicto if it's all the same to you."

"That's some high falutin' words you're spouting there, Doc." Mal scratches at his jaw before winking at him. "But you can be sure when I bend you over the rails, won't be anyone watching."

He shakes his head in disbelief. His captain's definitely psychotic, and he often wonders just why he's fallen so hard for him. Slipping his hand in Mal's as they make their way to his room, he remembers. 

It's the hands.

* * *

_tiān a_ = Oh, god  
_xìng lè_ = orgasm


End file.
